


Three is company too

by Sinful_pagan



Category: Avengers, Captian America - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bucky, Bisexual Steve, Brooklyn, F/M, F/M/M, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Pietro maximoff, Military!Bucky, Modern!Steve, Multi, New York, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killer, Tony has a daughter, Tony stark is a trouble maker, Tony's daughter is bisexual and dating a gender fluid male and pietro maximoff, metion of f/f/m/m, modern!Bucky, modern!avengers, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_pagan/pseuds/Sinful_pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of a high esteemed business man based in Iceland ran away from her long term fiancé, and ended up in New York. <br/>Two years later she loses her apartment and needs to find a new place to stay. Her best friends father, who just so happens to have a friendly/competitive relationship with her own, sends her over to an apartment in Brooklyn. <br/>She has no idea it belongs to highly lusted after Steve Rogers, the model, and his boyfriend a Metal of honner recipient. <br/>She also has no idea these two are looking for a third to finish their family. Or that Tony stark totally set her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maeve looked at the print out of the Craigslist add, one furnished room in a two bedroom one bath in Brooklyn a block away from Prospect Park: two gay males looking for one female roommate who is neat and hard working willing to help with art projects, or at least put up with art supplies scattered throughout living room. Asking for 600$ a month. Email address....... 

Maeve sighed, Tony said these two guys were alright and she really needed a room to crash in after work at Red's bar, this was only a ten minute walk from the bar so that wasn't bad at all, even at one or three in the morning when ever she got off. She was best friends with Tony's daughter Ana and Ana's partner Ocean, so when she told him she needed a place after getting kicked out of her apartment, and spending a few weeks sleeping at the bar or in her small car when she failed to find a new place, Tony said he'd look around and the next day he came up with this posting. 

Maeve looked at the address and found herself standing in front of the condo, she knocked twice and stood back, she had been emailing back and forth with one of the men, Steve, and he had invited her to come check the place out. She wasn't expecting who opened the door though, he was about 5'11 with shoulder length brunette hair and piercing blue eyes, he was dressed in a tank top and work out shorts, and his left arm was prosthetic, she recognized the Stark industries logo etched into one of the plates and a red star paint on where his deltoid was meant to be. She couldn't help but to look him over, she slightly wanted to know what it would feel like to be between those beefy thighs as she... The man cleared his throat.

"I..I'm here to talk to Steve?" She asked, startled by the gorgeous man in front of her, "about the room?"

The man moved a side and yelled for Steve who came bounding down the hall covered in paint, he was equally as good looking as the first man, with short blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes he beamed at her with perfect teeth. he gained similar thoughts as the first man. They are gay and not interested in you Maeve she told herself.

"Maeve right? So good to meet you, I'm sorry I didn't get to the door first," he shot a glance at the brunette and extended his hand to her," I fell asleep doing some painting, I hope Buck didn't frighten you."

She blushed just a bit and took his hand shaking it shyly, " I just.. Had a different image in my mind from the posting." 

Steve was taller the Buck, he was probably 6 foot and had border shoulders that shook when he laughed, "you thought because we are gay that we would be smaller. We get that a lot." He let go of her hand, "come I'll show you around." 

The apartment seemed small for the two men who both probably weighted close to two hundred pounds each, but they moved smoothly around each other and their furniture as Steve showed her the house and Buck sat on the couch to finish a cup of coffee and a book. 

After the tour Steve offered her some coffee, which she took gratefully since she couldn't afford her own at the moment and the bar didn't serve it. 

"Well what do you think?" Steve asked after taking a sip of his own.

"It's lovely," she said softly looking around at the art supplies littering the floor, which Steve had apologized for many times, "but I'm just not sure I'd be able to pay until next month.."

Steve shook his head, "that is alright, mostly your money would be going for food, we tend to eat a lot, but you can put down whatever you can afford. You are a friend of a friend after all."

Maeve blinked a few times, "really? I mean I noticed Buck's arm.. Oh I'm sorry is it.."

Steve chuckled softly, "it's alright, Bucky lost the arm in Iraq saving a group of kids, if you mentioned the older models he might be upset but Stark did good with this one. Tony also told us what you have been going through. You are Thor's niece right?"

Maeve blushed for probably the sixth time that day and nodded, she didn't really like people knowing she was the niece of one of the top clean electric providers of the states, many people thought she had money coming out of her ears but she refused her uncles help, and was a hard worker. 

Steve continued, "we don't need your money to survive, just to help out with a few things, Bucky's veteran's money and funding from Stark to test out new prosthetics pays for most the bills, and everything else comes from my painting and modeling."

That's where she recognized him from, Steve was a well known model he had been on magazine covers she saw at the news stands, and she realizes Bucky had been on a few himself for Stark's new invention. 

"O-oh," she finally muttered with a hint of confusion, as she tucked her salt and pepper hair behind her ear. Her hair began to turn white when she turned twelve and for the longest time she had been ashamed of it but now at twenty seven she accepted it. Her blue gray eyes scanned the apartment again before landing back on Steve who was watching her carefully. 

"Honestly, we could use some.. Human interaction honestly, Buck doesn't like to leave the house so much, and I hate leaving him alone."

Bucky let out a grunt, almost as if to challenge that, but didn't say anything else.

The girl looked at Steve and then to Bucky, " did you tell Tony this.. Cause I mean if you're not really interested in..."

Steve laughed a bit, "yeah you got us, Tony set you up, but they only way to make you believe you weren't getting a hand out because you just so happen to be Loki's daughter, Tony made up that flyer and told me to go along with it."

"And you guys get what out of this?" She was starting to rethink the whole situation, she wanted to kill Stark.

Steve looked her right in the eyes as he said, "Tony promised us a cool roommate that would fit into our extremely eclectic life style and wasn't going to faint after finding out who we were."

Oh... How could she say no to these heroes of a new age, who were willing to let her stay here for almost nothing, for hanging out with them, for the two hundred dollars she had on her.. Fuck. Well Tony was right, she actually could fit into almost any lifestyle.. She sighed. Well this is better then some drug house.

"What do you guys feel about cats?" She finally muttered.


	2. Nightmares and binge watching supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve moves her things in from her car the next day. Her cat quickly latches on to Bucky and the three seem to fall into a comfortable arrangement.   
> Maeve learns a few things about her new room mates.  
> One: they were madly in love with eachother.   
> Two: they both are bisexual and polyamorous, looking for a third to join them. But they are extremely careful who comes home with Steve.  
> Three: they had loud sex.   
> Four: Bucky's PTSD comes in the early mornings, between 3am and 6 am, Steve leaves for his run at 5am everyday.

A day later Maeve had moved all her belongings, most of her stuff had been lost when her landlord locked her out for not paying rent on time, but she had kept most her books and clothing in her shitty little 1999 Subaru Forester, she also brings in a black blind, year old kitten who's she been keeping in her car making sure to keep her feed and watered more then herself. 

Maeve had named her Heldig, Norwegian for Lucky, and the disabled cat took quickly to the Disabled grump of a man who spend most his days on the couch with either a book or the tv remote in his hand. Bucky enjoyed the little black cat and let her climb all over him while he read or watched television. Steve laughed the first time Bucky brought the kitten to bed. Maeve didn't mind, the kitten tended to keep her awake after she would come home from work and now Heldig wasn't so lonely. Maeve herself enjoy spending time watching Steve paint or Bucky work on his motorcycle, with Heldig curled up on his massive shoulders or in his hoodie pocket.

Weeks had gone by and Maeve had realized somethings about Steve and Bucky, one was that they were madly in love with each other, they had since they were kids, but only got together after Bucky came back from war, disabled and Steve realized he almost lost his best friend and the love of his life. The second was that they weren't actually gay, they were Bisexual and polyamorous, Steve went on a date about once a week with someone new, but almost never bothered to bring them home to meet Bucky. They never seemed to be worth it. They either didn't understand Steve and or Bucky, their relationship or just gave Steve an off vibe and he would often cut off the date early to come home and join Bucky and often Maeve sitting on the large L shaped sofa watching a movie or binge watching a show. The last thing she noticed about the two, was that she loved them, they were wonderful friends and she couldn't ask for better roommates, even if they were loud and broke things in the middle of the night having sex. They quickly became the best part of her days. 

There was one other thing she noticed, about Bucky, he had severe PTSD, about a week into her living there she was woken up by gods awful screaming, it didn't even register as human at first. It was about 5:30 am and Steve had left to go running, the only other person in the house was Bucky. She tore out of her room, only in the over sized tee shirt and underwear she had worn to bed, and threw the door open to the couples room, the sight she saw broke her heart. 

Bucky was convulsing on the bed, his hands digging into the sheets and he was screaming, not everything that came out was a word, but one in the middle of his scream was, Steve. He was screaming for Steve and Steve wasn't here. She took a deep breath, unsure of what would happen as she walked to the side of the bed. Bucky's body jerked up and struggled, she gently placed her hands over his shoulders and pushed him down. 

"Bucky? Bucky! You are okay. I promise you just need to wake up and you'll be okay." She had to try with all her might not to get thrown to the ground when he bolted up again screaming for Steve. Tears spilled down his face, his eyes flew open wide but blind to the world. 

Maeve huffed and climbed into the mans lap, taking his face in her hands and smoothing her thumbs over his face, "Bucky? It's Maeve. It's time to wake up now. You are safe." 

The wind was knocked out of her as he threw her into the wall. Nothing broke so she got back up again and tackled him to the bed, she was terrified but he needed help and she wasn't going to let her new friend stay like this, so she began kisses his face. Cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes, chin, everywhere except his lips, after a while his body began to calm and he blinks a few times. 

"W..who? Maeve?" He groaned a bit, his head hurt, "oh god.. Did I hurt you," his head cleared and he stared at the girl sitting in his lap, arms and legs wrapped around him so he wouldn't throw her off again.

Maeve untangled herself from him, "no no, I'm okay. Are you?" She gave him a worried look. 

He just sighed and ran his right hand through his hair, " PTSD from the war.." She's going to run away, he thought to himself, he scared her away. 

Maeve just nodded, "I've delt with that.. So I can kinda understand.. I guess when Steves not around.. I'm going to have to learn how to help you."

The brunette blinked a few times and then slowly nodded, "right.. You should talk to Steve about that. I.. Uhh.. I'm going to take a shower.. " he was embarrassed she saw him like that, but relived she understood to some extent. He got up and shuffled off to the bathroom, she watched him go and then returned to her room.

Later on that day she noticed Bucky still hasn't left his room, so she made some sandwiches and went to join him and Heldig. After Bucky finally saying it was okay for her to come in, after a lot of whinnying about being lonely and making to much food; she used her bartending skills to balanced the plate of sandwiches, bag of chips and two sodas and hurried to the side of the bed to put everything down before hopping on the bed next to Bucky. 

She took the remote from Bucky and scanned through the listings on the tv,  
"Have you seen Supernatural?" 

Bucky blinked and looked at her, "should I have?"

"Oh gods yasssss, "she hummed happily and picked the first episode in season one, "the second one is my favorite but you have to watch the first one first. "

By the end of the first episode she was all but bouncing on the bed looking between Bucky and the tv. As soon as the episode was done she hit next and cooed softly, her eyes glued to the tv.  
While Bucky did like the idea of the show, he thought the acting at least in the first few episodes were horrible, he figured it was worth it not to be alone today and thought the girl, who made sure he was stuffing his face as much as she was was, was excited to share one of her favorite tv shows with him. 

He laughed when she would make comments about how cute "he" or "it" was, she almost never meant the actual humans, she had some odd attraction to the monsters of the show. 

Steve came back with Thai food, confused on why no one was in the living room, though Maeve car and Bucky's bike was still parked in the drive way. He found them on his bed, on the season finale. Maeve was laying on her stomach, kicking Steve's pillows as she propped her self on her elbows; while Bucky sat back against the headboard with Heldig in his lap, he looked up at Steve and smirked. 

"You have to see this Steve."

The girl turned, thinking Bucky was talking about the show and started to rattle on about it and how they have to watch episode one again.

"I have seen most of... This show, Maeve, it is alright, start season two." Steve lied, he didn't want to make Bucky watches the whole season over, though he would have if Maeve asked. 

The three shifted around, the two men decided to let Maeve sit in the middle, and split up the Thai food before starting season two, Bucky decided the acting was better in this one. 

-


	3. When it comes to dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes on a date with a pretty blonde. 
> 
> Bucky can't find anything to watch, so Maeve puts on some music and tries to get him to dance. 
> 
> Steve and his date come home, Bucky is mad they interrupted his own little house date.

On one of her days off Steve went off on a date with some woman, leaving Bucky pouting ever so slightly on their mahogany L shaped couch. He scrolled through all of the channels at least once before Maeve came out of the bathroom. 

"Did Steve leave already?" She asked as she dried her hair, her body supported by the kitchen island. 

 

"Yeah." Bucky had grunted as he went through the stations a third time,

The three were still a bit awkward with each other, well Maeve and Bucky were. Bucky was still embarrassed about having his nightmares, it took him at least a year to share the same bedroom with Steve. 

The girl tiled her head, watching him, saddened by his asocial and reclusive style that he adopted after the military. Steve liked to tell stories about how Bucky was one of the most loved guys in Brooklyn before he shipped out, they would go dancing with women every Friday. Of course Bucky didn't dance anymore, he just looked lost. His eyes glazed over sometimes, especially if he sees a part in a movie that was extremely violent. 

Maeve walked over and turned the television off before turning on the old record player they had in the coroner. Steve had begged almost on his hands and knees for Bucky to allow him to get it. The girl hummed and looked through the vinyls they had been collecting. Bucky groaned. 

"No....please turn that thing off, it's awful." 

She laughed a bit, before finding some swing music that Steve probably snuck in to the house, she set up the needle and shuffled over to Bucky. 

"Dance with me, Buck. Get off the couch. " no matter how hard she tugged on his arm, he would not budge, in fact the harder she pulled at his arm, the more her feet slid to the couch. 

"Oh Bucky come on, it's just little old me here..." 

 

He gave her a look, "you are 27 I don't think you can qualify as "little old"."   
She slumped, "fine it's just plain me. I won't tell no one. I won't send pictures to Natasha." She teased.

Natasha was Bucky's best friend, besides Steve. Maeve had only met her once since she moved in but they kicked it off instantly, especially since they were the only women in the group 99.9% of the time. 

 

He snorted and got up, catching Maeve before she fell on her ass. 

"You saved my life," she swooned dramatically, it got him to chuckle at least. 

They danced for a few hours, everything from swing to dorky disco and light playful grinding.   
Maeve love dancing, she loved listing to music and swinging her body to the tempo, she didn't think she looked great at it, but she loved to do it. Bucky would fight her on the fact she looks great dancing, but he kept his mouth shut in order to keep her dancing with him. If only he knew her before he went off to war, they would have danced every weekend with Steve at the clubs.   
A slight tinge of jealousy racked through him realizing she works at a bar, she might even dance with the drunks.... He tightened his hands on her hips. 

The girl stopped and looked up at him with a worried expression, "you okay buck?" She took care of them even when she didn't mean to. 

"Yeah, just.. Haven't danced this much in a long time." It wasn't really a lie. 

She smiled and left his hands to turn the record player off and plopped on the couch, sipping the water bottle she left there before they started dancing, 

"Come on, let's relax now, I want to watch Chicago." 

He joined her on the couch, sitting next to the arm so she could stretch out of she wanted. While he missed Steve he always thought of theses days as tiny dates with his roommate. She always made sure he was well fed and didn't feel lonely, like he would before she came.   
The girl laid her head on his leg and turned on Chicago, she loved musicals especially with they expressed strong women leads. 

A bit more then half way through the movie, around 10:30pm, Steve came home with a gorgeous blonde attached to his arm. Maeve guessed it must be Sharon and say up from her now slightly awkward position on Bucky's leg. 

"Hey, this is Sharon," Steve introduced her to them, "Sharon, this is my boyfriend Bucky and our roommate Maeve." 

Sharon nodded at Maeve and offered her hand out to Bucky, who refused it and nodded back at her, standing from his place on the couch. 

"I'll see you guys later I'm going go out." Maeve said and went off to change, when she came back out the three were sitting at the kitchen bar chatting a bit, Heldig in Bucky's lap keeping the brunette calm in a slightly awkward situation. Maeve quickly made her exits and took off in her car. 

Maeve returned around 8 in the morning, to find Steve standing in the kitchen, still wearing the clothes from the night before. She noticed that the couch had been slept on that night. 

"Everything okay, Steve?" She asked carefully. 

Steve looked over at her, standing in front of the door way caring a blanket and pillow she normally kept in her car. It made him feel even more guilty then he was feeling for bring Sharon home.   
"They didn't get along, and Bucky was pissed you left." 

The girl walked over to the bar and sat down, "I just thought of you brought someone home you three would like some privacy. I didn't mean to make anyone mad." 

The blonde shook his head," this is your home too, you shouldn't have to leave, or feel awkward here. You could even bring home a date if you wanted."

They never talked about Maeve's dating life, some days she would come home later then normal, rolling in in the early mornings when Steve was leaving for his run, and the two men just thought she was out on a date. But in reality she was either to drunk to drive home and slept in her car or had to take someone else home and just crashed there. She hadn't dated in a log time, she stopped having sex with strange men a few months before when he called and told her he had an STD, she got it checked out and didn't have one but it made her realize how close she got. 

She made a face and laughed a bit, "oh I don't date, Steve, I'll leave that all too you."   
She noticed the surprise on his face and decided to clarify, "I made a lot of bad decisions when I was in my earlier 20's and working at the bar doesn't always give me access to great guys. And I'm just on dating apps cause I don't know what else to do with myself," she laughed a bit.

Steve didn't seem to understand her joke, and just stared at her for a moment, "I'm sure you could find the right guy.. Or uhh girl? " 

Maeve shrugged, "Sure Steve, if I had the time or patience to be in some kind of relationship, they are kinda a lot of work." 

Steve again didn't seem to share her idea on this and the look on his face made it obvious. 

She sighed, "look I'm going to try and get Bucky to come to the bar with me tonight then, I have to open so.. I'll keep everyones hands off him." She winked and then hurried off to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do like Sharon, just not as Steve's girlfriend in the movie.


	4. Red's bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets one of Maeves closest friend, someone who remind him of himself and learns a little bit more about her.

Maeve ended up falling asleep after her shower and woken up by Bucky, who was actually dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. 

"Steve said you had to open.. And said you wanted me to come hang out while he was out.." 

She am sat up, surprised that Steve talked to Bucky about it, "uh.. Yeah I mean if you would like.." 

"Yeah I'm ready.. I'll go wait for you in the living room.. " he exited her room, closing the door behind him while she rushed to get changed into tight mint skinny jeans and a lavender top with a green blended turtle in it. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, her makeup was neat and dark with red painted lips. She slipped into her four in lilac pumps and fixed her moonstone   
poison ring, as she left her room to join Bucky who looked her over before following her out of the house, locking the doors, and going to her car. 

Red's bar didn't open until 5:30, it was 4 as Maeve opened the back door and let Bucky in before following him then over taking him to get the fryers on and go over stock. The cook was due any moment and she'd have him cook up some of their specialty fries and other favorite drunk snacks for dinner. Bucky sat at the end of the bar, where he felt most comfortable and watched Maeve go through stock.  
The bar isn't huge, but it can hold probably 175 people sitting, there was a stage where Bucky was sure there would be dancers, later on. 

Around 4:15, Maeve had to run down to the storage room to gather a few things and to do inventory, Logan walked in his shadow cast over Bucky, who tensed and prepared himself for a fight. 

"You Eve's roommate right?" 

Bucky just nods, she told people about them? He looked the older man over, he was probably 35, his hair wasn't brushed through didn't look like he had shaved in a months time.

Before he could say anything they disappear into the kitchen, to get ready for the night.

Four minutes later the man came out again, setting down five plates of fried food popping open a beer, and taking a swig.

"Here Bub, 'Eve's favorites 're those sweet potato chips and them spicy chips, so don't forget to save some for 'er. Girl is skinny 'nough. Name's Logan." 

"James..." Bucky responded and looked over the food, he decided the boneless buffalo wings where the best bet and popped one on his mouth, He wasn't expecting them to be so hot but by the amused look Logan was giving him as he finished his beer, his face was steaming. 

"Yo, Eve, Bub here don't like your recipe for them wings," the older man laughed, passing the girl and patting her on the back, heading to the kitchen. 

Maeve chuckled and opened a beer for Bucky, sliding it over to him.   
"That's because you didn't warn him about them, you ass," she chided him jokingly, "he and Steve love my cooking." 

"If and when you cook actually meals." Bucky took a drink of his beer to cool the burning in his throat. 

Maeve hummed and ate half of the sweet potato fries and the spicy fries, which used the same sauce as the wings Bucky was now slowly working on. Once the girl was done she cleaned up and went back to work. It was nearing opening now and she wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly before she got off at 10:30. 

 

Maeve was clearly uncomfortable when men or women hit on her, although more so with the men. Which surprised Bucky who still thought every time she came home late or the day after work, she was with a man, instead of just spending the night at Logan's. Bucky felt better knowing Logan was always working when Maeve was working. 

Logan, even when working in the grill, had a slightly supernatural hearing and came to Maeve's aid,even before Bucky could say something, any time someone started getting to friendly and the girl became nervous, uncomfortable in her own skin. The older man would come out from the grill and stand next to the girl who by the time he got out there was wringing her hands together, it looked painful the way she did it, like she was trying to pull the skin off. Logan would get the men, or women, to stop harassing the bartender, or threaten to throw them out. 

Maeve would disappear after for a few minutes when it was slow, leaving Logan to watch the counter and fill drinks. The first time she left Bucky got up to follower her but Logan just waved him down. 

"She's puffing on a cigar, she loves workin' 'ere but then people hittin' on 'er... She gets anxious or somethin', I leave a box of cigars for 'er, gives 'er excuse to get out and hid in the back. " 

"I haven't seen her act this way.. "

Logan laughed, not surprised, "she's comfortable with you and your boy, probably trust ya judgement on ya friends, especially men. She don't actually take to kindly to them." 

Bucky never thought about it that way, she was extremely comfortable around him and Steve, and did pretty well around Sam, Clint and Tony. Well she's know Tony for years he thought. But why was she okay with him he was gruff, most the time unapproachable his hair fell into his face, most people, especially women thought he was scary. Bucky looked up at Logan, and oh it hit him; sure they couldn't pass as twins, but they gave off the same air.. Bucky wondered if she and Logan were a thing...

The other man seemed to read his mind, "ya know, we used ta hook up, but neither of us felt stable enough for anything relationship. But if you and your boy are thinking about taking her in... She's worth it." Logan was looking past the long haired brunettes at some of the dancers. 

Bucky frowned for a second, before reminding himself the women was 27 and could do as she damn well pleased, she could be dating this muscle man, in front of Bucky, puffing on his cigar and watching the dancers, and yet she was spending time with him and dragging him around the house to dance.. 

"You think I have.." He stopped as Maeve came back, her hair tied back into a low ponytail. 

The bigger man patted her shoulder and turned to head back to his safe place behind the girl, "yeah tin man. I think ya got what it takes." 

With that the other man didn't come out from behind the grill again, Maeve worked and seemed to get pretty good tips, which she slipped less then half in her pocket, placing the part in a cup behind the bar. Bucky have death stares if anyone stepped over any line but other then that the night moved on smoothly. Without realizing it, it was already 10:30 and Maeve came out from behind the bar, placing her small hand on Bucky's right shoulder. 

"Ready to go?" 

He was, before they left he saw Logan once more, behind the bar, shaking his head at the cup of tips and slipping them into an envelope.


	5. Prospect Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve has never had a New York style hot dog. 
> 
> Thai food is amazing. 
> 
> Why does she fit so well between them

The girl enjoyed being with them on her days off and would try to help Steve drag Bucky out off the house, they were only successful about half of the time, but that was more then what Steve got when he was by himself. 

Maeve finally got Bucky to agree to join Steve and Herself on a walk around Prospect Park and get him into the sun a bit. They had to bring Heldig though, Maeve decided she should try and register the cat for a companion animal, so they suited the little black fluff ball up in a body harness with a leash and a collar that had their address on it and the three of them walked few blocks over to the park. Heldig sat on Bucky's shoulder and sniffed the air as they walked, she made no attempts to get free or leave Bucky at all, which helped the brunette relax a bit more. 

Bucky walked to the left of Maeve, refusing to be boxed in, and Steve walked on her right, they made her feel very short since she was only about 5'5 or so. All in all she was glad that they were all out enjoying the cooler but sunny Brooklyn day. Maeve had never had a New York styled hot dog, she didn't eat a lot of meat, so of course the boys pulled her to a hot dog stand and had her try at least a bite of theirs, Steve's had just mustard on his while Buck's had all the fixings,mustard, kraut, and onions. Maeve ended up buying one that had mustard and onions on it for herself, giving the two men a bite each of it to make up for her bite. 

They ended up walking around the park all day, they didn't make it through all 585 acres, but Steve did get Bucky to run three miles with him, with Meave and Heldig taking their sweet ass time behind them. When Maeve got to the spot the boys had stopped at, Bucky quickly collected the black fluff off her shoulder and placed her back on his. 

The day ended with them going to a Thai restaurant, that served a lot of food for not a lot of money, and the owners loved Steve and Bucky, their best customers the owners whispered to Maeve who smiled and said she'd try to get them out to the restaurant more instead of them always calling take out. 

They order a starter sampler that comes with fresh spring rolls, chicken satay and crispy spring rolls, Steve and Bucky also Order beers and Maeve has Thai ice tea. After the boys devour the sampler, they order two orders of Pad Thai noodles, Pad Panang with beef, and one order of Spicy Thai Basil, Maeve ordered pumpkin red curry with chicken which she gives bites to Steve and Bucky as they shared their food with her. Steve said something that made Bucky bust up laughing and Maeve couldn't help but smile in content, she definitely enjoyed them. 

They ended up taking a few left overs home, enough for a snack later for the three of them. The three ended up all together on the couch, Maeve working away on trying to certify Hildig for Bucky and the boys deciding on a movie watch finally turned on the new Star Wars. In which Maeve made comments about how gay Poe and Finn are and that Rey would definitely be an Ace. They stared at her for a moment, and then agreed, before squishing her in the middle of their shoulders and making her laugh so hard an slightly unattractive snort makes its way into her laugh. Which the boys had to pick up on, laughing themselves. 

Half way through the movie she fell asleep and never sees the looks Steve and Bucky shared over her, both of them realizing that she might be the one they have been looking for to fill the empty places in their hearts.


	6. When Ocean gets involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to met Ana Stark's partner, Ocean one of Maeve's best friends.
> 
> Ocean is a huge shit disturber who decides Maeve needs two new boyfriends. 
> 
> Mention of Peitro maximoff and Ana Stark.

Maeve got off the phone with Ocean after about an hour and a half of bickering with the stubborn gender fluid designer, who happened to be one of her best friends. Maeve sighed, closed her door and shuffled down the short hall way into the kitchen where Steve and Bucky were having their second cup of coffee. 

"Hey guys.." Why was she finding it so hard to ask them, they both have done modeling before, why not do it for something important? 

Both men turned from their own conversation and looked at her, slight worry crossing over Steve's face. 

"what's wrong Eve?" Steve asked using his nickname for her.

"I..oh nothing is really wrong.. Uhm my friend Ocean, you've met them once with Ana I think.. Anyways they want to know if you'd be willing to do a photoshoot.. For a magazine they are working on. For gay rights..." She muttered softly. 

Both men looked at her with surprise, then at each other before they stood up.  
"Sure Eve. We we don't mind that. Ocean is a good person, and they are your friend, so we will help."

With that the two men left to go shower and get dressed. It took them about an hour because they got distracted by each other but by the time they were done Maeve had already gotten changed, gotten Steve's Acura Intengra warmed up, she had to pull the seat all the way so she could drive it, and texted Ocean that they were on their way to the Stark tower. The two men finally made it out of the house, Hildig, encased in a little vest that had pockets for anti-anxiety pills that Bucky might need if he ended up having a panic attack, sitting on Buckys shoulder as like normal. Steve got in the front seat, having to shove the seat all the way back so his legs had room, and Bucky sat behind Maeve before she drove off to Manhattan.

Ocean was sitting in their work room texting Ana as the three walked through the automatic doors, Maeve looking so small next to the two men that flanked her. Today Ocean was wearing a blue crop top and black leggings with blue cork heals. They pulled Maeve into a hug, looking over the two men who looked away, they purred suggestively in Maeve's ear.

"Well now let's get to work, I need to have these covers done by 8pm today," Ocean said as they threw clothing at the men then turned on Maeve, "and lets get you all dressed up."

The girl froze and gave her friend a betrayed look, "I don't do... You didn't tell me this was what was going to happen." 

"If I would have told you, you wouldn't have had come, so I didn't tell you," Ocean cooed a bit and dragged the girl to a makeshift dressing room, throwing a dress at her, turning away as the girl dressed and then turning back to do her makeup and hair. By the time Ocean was done Maeve looked like one of those Pinup girls from the forties, her black and white hair curled, eyelids brushed with blue and white highlights, and her lips painted red. The swing dress was one of Ocean's design, a red, blue and purple ombré with old school tattoo designs that dipped just below her knees, Ocean paired it with a pair of red heals. 

"I thought maybe you'd have Ana here.." Maeve whispered uncomfortable in her dress as Ocean finished up the last few touches.

"I sent Ana off with Pietro, to have a date day while I get you and those two hunks hooked up." They purred at Maeve who turned three shades of red under her makeup.

"Oh gods, Ocean, what are you going to do..." Maeve had of course told Ana and Ocean about her new room mates, and sent silly little snaps to them, with either one or both men in the back posing for the picture. She had told her best friends how hot and amazing they were and wish she was worth dating them, which she didn't feel worthy at all. Ana and Ocean both felt differently after having known her for two years.

"Right now I just need you three to move to the center. Maeve you are in the middle, pose like you care about each other," Ocean began barking out orders before the three of them even got a real good look of each other. Steve was in an all Blue suit with his pocket handkerchief was a deep red to match Bucky's all red suit with a blue handkerchief. Steve's hair was combed back nicely and Bucky's was combed back into a low pony tail. 

Ocean was skilled in what they were doing, moving them around quickly and telling them how to look before they could get a good glance at each other, at least until the third set of pictures where they captured the raw facial expressions of the three looking each other over. Maeve blushed deeply at the men who stood In front of her they looked amazing, Ocean's suits for them perfectly in every way possible. While the two men's jaws hit the floor when they got a look at the girl who'd been living under their roof for months, she only wore a dress when it hit over 90 degrees, and the dress was almost never flattering, she was so uncomfortable with her body that she couldn't wear anything that showed higher then mid thighs or anything lower then the start of her bust. 

The rest of the photoshoot went over well except for when Ocean tried to get Maeve in a light green bathing suit.  
"You know I don't wear bathing suits! Look how short that is!" Maeve hissed at her friend, "and you know why I don't wear them so how could you do this knowing I was going to wear it!"

Ocean just rolled their eyes and slapped Maeve's hip lightly with a pink fade to blue sarong wrap, "babe I got this covered, how dare you think I wouldn't respect your fears and needs."

Maeve let out a small sniff and wrapped the sarong around her hips. "Okay," she muttered and went to join the boys. 

Steve bit his lip to hold in a groan when he saw Maeve walk out from behind the changing room sheet, she yet again was wearing something flattering to her body, yet Steve wished she wasn't wearing that skirt thing even if it did match her to them. Steve was wearing Blue swim shorts and had a small pink towel thrown over his shoulder, he turned to look at Bucky to say something but stopped. 

Bucky's eyes were glued to Maeve as she slowly walked over, he was glad she was wearing that wrap or he wouldn't be able to hide the erection that was growing in his pink swim shorts, he also had a small towel over his shoulder to match Steve's blue shorts.

Ocean smirked, knowing they got both the boys good, they had always know Maeve had a great body but with her wearing sweatshirts and not so flattering clothes every chance she got, since she did have to dress up for work or she wouldn't get as many tips, they never got to enjoy it. 

"I want this one to be playful. I want you three to be touching arms, chest, face, show me some love. I want you to look like you are having fun. Like you are all in love." Ocean winked when Marve eyes fixed slightly angrily on theirs, and they just blew her a kiss. "Ready??" 

Steve blinked and looked at Bucky, who was giving Steve the exact wide eyes look. 

Steve cleared his throat, "Maeve.. Are you okay.. With this?"

The nervous girl nodded a bit "just.. Don't touch my upper thighs.." 

With that Steve carful of her thighs, scooped the girl up in his arms, lightly spinning her as Bucky watched, there was a few flashes and Maeve was set back on the ground. This turn Bucky wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up, Maeve was careful not to kick Steve as she burst out laughing at how awkward being picked up like this was. Steve grabbed her ankles and smiles, another few flashes. 

The rest of the shoot went by fast once Maeve relaxed and began to enjoy herself, it was now 6 and she could hear both men's stomachs growing for food. Ocean threw their clothes in a bag, and handed it to Steve as Bucky went to gather Heldig and Maeve was changing. 

"Steve, listen, Maeve is a great girl.. And if you two hurt her, I will kill you. Slowly. "Ocean grinned at Steve's confusion, they knew almost all of the girl's secrets, it's always fun to dangle them in from of someone like Steve who clearly cares about her but doesn't know the true Maeve, the one who likes her hair being pulled and rough make out sessions. 

Maeve walks out from the changing tent, giving Ocean a suspicious look before Ocean laughs and goes to their computer, " Maeve, babe I'll send these to you before I send them to my publisher. Okay? "

Maeve groaned and noded before leading the two men to the car.


End file.
